Memories
by lovelylawliet
Summary: my second Fic about Mei Cha no shitsuji dorama...now it tell about Mei and Rihito in their childhood memory


Memories

Shibata Rihito, the main butler to serve the heir of Honggo family. Today he skip butler class, it's not usual of course, the most excellent student skip the class. He lay down in one hill near the academy. He thinking about what the reason he become a butler. He smiled a little.

"hoamm...." he sigh. Rihito closed his eyes and fell a sleep, and he dream about his own memories.

Rihito see himself but not like him as now he stand. He still 12 years old. He was on the party that master Honggo made for Shiori's 11th birthday.

"happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you..happy birthday dear Shiori...happy birthday to you" All guest sing for Shiori. Shiori blow her birthday cake candle. There are eleven rainbow color candle. All guest cheer on her.

Shiori smiled to Rihito. As Rihito always be told that he must bow everytime he see his master or his lady. he bowed to Shiori.

"Rihito_ - sama_..." Shiori called. She looks so beautiful with the white dress and white rose in her hand.

"Shiori_ - sama_..happy birthday..." Rihito bows once again.

"_Arigatou gozaimas..._Rihito_ - sama_..." She smiled. She over her hand to Rihito and asked him to dance. Rihito confused but in the end, he took Shiori's hand, do waltz with her.

"Rihito_ - san_...I don't know you can dance very well" Shiori smiled.

"Me either..." Rihito smiled. Shiori was called by a boy with white clothes, Shinobu.

"Shiori_ - sama_, such a pleasure to give you this little gift" Shinobu took Shiori's hand and kiss it.

Rihito used this change to ran away from Shiori. Uncarefully Rihito crash a girl who stand infront him. That girl still very small and younger than Shiori.

"_Sumimasen_.." Rihito smiled to her.

The little girl also smiled to Rihito.

"Dance ??" Rihito over his hand.

She nodded and took Rihito's hand. Rihito and the little girl do waltz. While do waltz Rihito see the little girl's eyes,"_wow..she have a beautiful eyes and she will be a great lady in the future_." He thinks and smiled.

Suddenly Rihito hear Shiori called him.

"Rihito_ - san_..." Shiori pull Rihito and separate him from the little girl. Rihito can't denied and escape. He just saw his small lady,go out from the party with a guy beside her.

"Shibata_ - san_... Shibata_ - san_..." Tetsuo - RIhito classmate - called him.

"Engg...yea ??" Rihito answered sleepy.

"There is a call from master Hongo" Tetsuo smiled.

Rihito ran to his dorm to get the call from his master.

" Forgive me master, I am late" Rihito bowed.

"Rihito, you can back to Saint Lucia..." Rihito surprised and want to denied it. He don't want to serve Shiori again.

".... to serve my granddaugther, Mei.." Master Honggo finished his order.

" Mei ?"

"She is Shuutaro's daughter" He smiled to Rihito. Shuutaro is master only son that ran away from house.

"It's my pleasure master" Rihito smiled and bow once again.

Rihito go to Mei's house as he is ordered. Mei's house is an old udon restaurant. when Rihito step in to the house, he saw there is a girl sleep on the table. Shinonome Mei, Master Honggo's granddaugther. She far from what Rihito was imagine. She just an ordinary country girl with short hair and ugly glasses.

"Welcome..hoammm..." Mei groaned.

"Mei_-sama_ forgive me to waking you up" Rihito bowed.

" Mei_-sama_???who are you???" Mei look shabbly.

"I am Shibata Rihito, your butler" Rihito smiled.

"Shi..ba..ta..?? Butler???" Mei just more confused.

"Your grandfather sent me here to pic you up and sent you to Saint Lucia _gakuen_"

"_Oji-san_ ? I don't know that I have one.." Mei looks annoyed.

"Your grandfather is terribly sad for Shuutaro-sama's death"

"Sad??and don't go to her son funeral??"

"Mei_-sama_.."

"Leave!!!! I don't want to involved with a person like you or my grandfather..and tell him to leave me alone" Mei pull Rihito out from her house.

"Mei_-sama_..its really danger to you to being alone!!!" Rihito try to convince Mei.

BLUMPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Mei_-sama_!!!" Rihito covered Mei with his coat.

"What's that???"

"It's the reason why I am here to protect you"

"...." Mei can't decide what must she do next

"Mei_-sama_ please let me standing beside you" Rihito offer his hand.

Mei sees him and look deep in Rihito warm eyes, "_really look like that boy eyes_" she thinks. She decide to took his hand and go with him to what _gakuen_.

Rihito help Mei to stand up but suddenly Mei lost her stability and fell down. Fortunatly Rihito catch her but she drop her glasses.

"Mei_ - sama_" Now Rihito can see her true eyes. He really remember those eyes.

"Small lady ?" Rihito Whisphered.

"What ?" Mei pull Rihito away.

"Mei_-sama_ can we go now ?" Rihito asked.

"mmmm yea..." Mei agreed, no choices.

Rihito smiled. He finally found his small lady. He says to hisself to always stand beside her no matter what happend. I will standing by her side till she be a great lady or forever.


End file.
